


Meeting the Parents

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Murder Family, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Murder Family, Murder Family AU, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Villanelle has a family. She had two dads and even a little sister.(or in which Villanelle is the oldest child of the Murder Husbands and Eve is the loving girlfriend who has to meet them)





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I just wrote it when I should have been studying so enjoy. Please leave kudos and comments.

Eve and Vilanelle were currently laying in bed naked and staring at each other recovering from a phenomenal bout of love making that stretched throughout the whole afternoon and a good chunk of the night as well. They were both sated and sore, with their walls down so a little vulnerability showed. 

 

Vilanelle had her hand buried in Eve's hair as always and Eve's own hand was pressed against the younger girl's waist. The MI6 operative had no idea how they had ended up there, after all the things they were through together. After Vilanelle killed her best friend and Eve stabbed her, the older woman was sure they were doomed. Somehow they had not and they relationship only strengthened for that. 

 

Eve had mixed feelings about dating an assassin but she also knew this conspiracy went quite past only Vilanelle. Eve genuinely thought Vilanelle was only a pawn in high ups game, not that this excluded any of the awful things she had done, of course. It wasn't for the first time in their relationship that Eve pondered how different the girl would turn out to be if she had positive role models growing up. 

 

“What about your parents?” She whispered into the silence of the room. “Do you know anything about them?” 

 

Vilanelle pouted and caressed Eve's cheek bone. “They're dead.” She whispered quietly. “I thought you knew about this.”

 

“I do.” Eve nodded. “I was just wondering...” 

 

“If I could be saved if things turned out differently?” She gave a rueful smile and Eve could only nod again. “I have no idea who they were so I can't speculate.” She shrugged. “Konstantin served as my only parental guidance for a while.” She pondered. “But I do have two parental figures that I consider as my parents. No record shows this, not even Konstantin knew.” She gave a tiny genuine smile. “I even have a little sister.”

 

Eve was floored by this information. If Vilanelle had a family why did she ended up in Konstantin's hands being a pawn in The Twelve's game? The Asian woman had more questions now than answers and Vilanelle giggled at the frown in her forehead that denounced her thoughts. 

 

“We can always visit them if you want.” She suggests. “Father will be very pleased, I reckon.” 

 

Eve smiles. “I would love that.” She said while caressing Vilanelle's face. “What are they like?”

 

“Eccentric.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Father is the one I inherited my sense of style from and my taste for expensive things.” The blonde gives a mischievous little smile. “He is very into cuisine. Every meal made by him should receive a Michelin star, don't ever tell him I said that.” She says. “He's a psychiatrist and I'm pretty sure he is a Lithuanian count as well, the man is loaded.” 

 

Eve frowns. Apart from the Count part he seems rather normal by her description. “What about your mother?” 

 

Vilanelle shrugged. “Don't have one, father is married to my dad.” 

 

“Oh.” Eve almost beat herself for the slip, compulsory hetenormativity and all. “So, what's your dad like?”

Vilanelle smiles. “I'm pretty sure you would hit it off with my dad, he used to be a consulting agent for the FBI, now he's a teacher at Quantico.” Vilanelle saw that Eve had questions about that but she moved on. “He loves to fish and has at least seven dogs, drives my father crazy with all the dog fur. My father and him have nothing in common besides one thing.” 

 

“What?” Eve asked. 

“Murder.” Vilanelle said with finality. “Father used to be dad's psychiatrist and he used that to bring forth all of dad's darkest thoughts. My dad was afraid to become a killer but in the end there were nothing that would stop it so he did surrender to it.” She frowned. “That's why I consider them my parents, they don't judge me for killing although father abhors that I do it for money.” 

 

“And they were never caught?” Eve asked alarmed, having seconds thoughts in coming to visit them. 

“The only person close enough to find out about my father was my own dad and he doesn't mind it anymore that his husband kills and eats his victims since now he does it too.” 

Eve felt herself get more and more appalled. “And your sister?”

“Oh, she's adopted as well.” Vilanelle continued like she hadn't just told her girlfriend that her parents were cannibalistic serial killers. “She used to play bait so her biological father would kill girls that looked like her. My dad killed him when he was still a FBI agent and they became her surrogate dads, she must be nineteen now.” 

As Vilanelle finished she gave Eve's face a good look and chuckled. “Don't worry if we come for dinner I'll ask dad to prepare a fish for you, no meat. I promise.” 

 

“Aren't they going to be wary of the fact that I'm a MI6 agent?” 

 

“They don't need to know I told you.” She shrugged. “And besides, I know you're not going to turn them in.” 

“And how would you know that?”

“Because you love me.” 

 

Against Eve's better judgment she decided to accompany Vilanelle to the devil's coven also known as the Lecter-Graham household. The house was more of a mansion in the outskirts of Baltimore with a big yard. Vilanelle told her that they had to move once Will moved in because Hannibal's old house did not comport the pack of dogs her dad had. Eve could feel her knees trembling as she stood on the porch besides a smartly dressed Vilanelle. The woman was wearing her best suit, in a plaid burgundy color with her honey colored hair styled in a perfect bun. Eve was dressed in her most expensive green dress – one given to her by Vilanelle – that hugged all her curves. Her hair was loose and full, just the way Vilanelle liked it and she was holding a bottle of really expensive red wine in her hands. Both were in makeup and in heels. Eve had an urge to sneak her gun underneath her dress but Vilanelle had told her not to. Now the older woman felt naked. She couldn't say if she was trembling in fear of meeting her girlfriend's parents or terrified by being killed and eaten until the end of the night. Of course, there was a big part of her that was excited and she would not analyze her fondness for danger. 

 

Vilanelle rang the door bell and various barks were heard behind the door. Soon, a man opened the door smiling lightly at them. He was tall and handsome, with curly dark hair, a scruffy beard and amazing blue eyes partially hidden by glasses. He was dressed in a blue button up, dark trousers and black shoes. Eve guessed he was Will Graham, ex consulting agent of the FBI and Vilanelle's dad. 

 

“Oksana, long time no see.” He smiled at the blonde and she beamed at him. 

“Hi dad.” She engulfed him in a hug and he returned with fondness. Seeing the scene Eve could never imagine that they were both serial killers. She felt like she was in an alternative universe were Vilanelle was a good girl with gay dads and a normal job that was just bringing her girlfriend home for the first time. The MI6 agent felt lightheaded. “This is Eve Polastri, the girl I told you about.” She smiled at Eve and the asian tried to put a smile on her face as well. She wasn't sure if it looked like a grimace or not but Will looked at her with understanding. 

 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Eve. We've heard a lot about you.” He said simply as he shook her hand. The man had firm and calloused hands and this close to him, Eve could see the scars he had on his face, one across his forehead and one that looked like a stab wound on his cheek, partially hidden by his beard. She would have to ask Vilanelle later what had happened to him and if he had more. Eve was sure he did. “Please come in, don't mind the dogs they don't bite.” 

 

Inside the house looked half preposterous and half homely. There was a lot of art work that Eve was sure cost millions around but also there was a lot of dark wood furniture and a vibe that screamed country. It was both expensive and domestic. The dogs came to sniff at them but they mostly left them alone after it. 

A young looking girl came bounding up to them and hugged Vilanelle fiercely. The girl had straight dark hair, pale skin and the bluest of eyes. She kinda looked like she was actually related to Will appearance wise. She was wearing a black scarf, dark blue cardigan, dark jeans and sneakers. She looked quite casual to be a part of the family but there was no mistaking the fond look on Will's and Vilanelle's face when looking at her. 

“Hi, squirt.” Vilanelle greeted softly when the girl pulled away from the hug. Vilanelle went to brush her hair out of her face but only uncovered the fact the girl did not had an ear. Eve tried not to appear alarmed. “Oops, wrong ear.” She said receiving a glare from her sister. “Always forget, silly me.” 

“You never forget, you just like to taunt me.” She said in an even tone. 

“Hey, if not me who is going to bully you, Abigail?” She chuckled when her sister rolled her eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Abigail Hobbs, it's great to finally meet you.” She said smiling at Eve. “I'm glad my sister found someone who can put up with her.” 

 

“Oi, I'm a delight.” Vilanelle responded wrapping an arm around Eve's waist and kissing her temple.

 

“Sure.” Her sister said sarcastically. “C'mon in, Hannibal is in the kitchen, he should be coming shortly.” 

Sure enough as soon as they reached the waiting room a man clad in a surely expensive three piece plaid suit appeared. He had blondish hair with a few streaks of gray in it that was completely slicked back with not a hair out of place. He had high cheekbones and supple lips but his eyes kinda creeped Eve out. They were maroon almost red-ish and hid something dark inside. 

Vilanelle immediately straightened in his presence, changing her joking and a bit rude demeanor entirely. Eve watched with fascination as she greeted the man, shook his hand and not hugged him like she had done to the rest of her family. It's like she was watching Vilanelle regress to a teenager state. It was both fascinating and terrifying. If Vilanelle was afraid of this man that had to mean he was really really evil. 

“We missed your presence in the latest years, Oksana.” He said. The man, Hannibal, had adeep Lithuanian accent but his tone of voice sounded posh. 

“Forgive me, father.” She said meekly. “I've been occupied.”

“So I've heard.” He directed his gaze to Eve. “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Polastri.” He greeted her in a polite tone. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Doctor Lecter.” She responded, shaking his hand. “Please call me Eve.”

“Very well, Eve.” He gave her a quick reassuring smile. “You may call me Hannibal, as well. You're practically family now.”

“Oksana never brings anyone home, so you must be very important.” Abigail whispered to her causing Vilanelle to blush slightly. 

“Dinner is almost ready. I just need the meat to simmer a little further.” Hannibal said. Eve felt her stomach tighten at the mention of meat. 

“Your fish is almost ready as well, Eve.” Will said in a polite tone. “Oksana told us you're a pescaterian so I prepared a trout for you.” He gave a little self-deprecating smile. “I surely don't cook as well as my husband but I hope you enjoy.” 

“I'm sure it will be lovely.” She smiled back at him, more at ease. “Thank you for you hospitality. We've brought you this wine to accompany dinner.” She extended the bottle of wine and Hannibal held it in his hands. 

“An excellent choice.” He said in an praising tone. “I'll decant it, excuse me.” 

Hannibal left and Will conducted them to the waiting room until the dining table was set. He poured drinks for everyone so they could chat for a little while. Eve felt more more comfortable in their presence than Hannibal's so she was glad he was setting the table and finishing dinner. They made small talk for a while not divulging anything too pressing until Hannibal came back and told them dinner was served. 

Eve had no idea what she was expecting but the decorated table with small bird skulls and flowers certainly wasn't it. The table looked amazing though and she made sure to praise Hannibal for it. They all sat down and Hannibal and Will went to bring their entréé For all of them it was little bites of meat that smelled and looked amazing and for her it was a salad. She almost regretted that her morals told her to not eat human meat. They made polite conversation through the entreé and Eve started to relax. 

Soon the main course was being served for her and Eve had never seen such beautiful food. 

“I prepared it but Hannibal decorated it.” Will said fondly looking at his husband. 

 

“It looks delicious.” Eve said sincerely. “Thank you for going through the trouble of making it for me.”

“Oh it's no problem at all.” He smiled. “We want you to feel welcome here, so if it means I have to go fishing honestly it's just a bonus.”

They smiled at each other as they all placed the first bite of their food into their mouth. Everyone moaned appreciatively. 

“You really outdone yourself this time, Hannibal.” Will said at his husband who smiled. 

“This is the most exquisite fish I ever had the pleasure of tasting.” Eve praised and Will blushed thanking her. 

“Will's pescatarian culinary affections are truly a wonder to us all.” Hannibal praised and Will blushed even more. 

“Your food is amazing as always, father.” Vilanelle praised and Hannibal smiled. “It's just like I remembered it.”

“I'm glad, Oksana.” He took a measured bite of his plate. “So, Eve, Oksana told us you're a MI6 operative?” 

The question almost made Eve stop in her tracks but she made herself finish her chewing carefully while she glanced at Vilanelle. The girl just shrugged non-comitally.

“Yes, I am.” She finally answered, drinking a sip of her wine. 

“Sounds dangerous.” Will piped in but his eyes looked sharp. 

“It can be sometimes.” She answered truly. “But I don't find myself in the middle of the action very much.” It was a partial truth. She used to be a desk agent but as soon as Vilanelle entered her life she saw herself in danger more often than not. “What about you, Will?” She asked. “Have you found yourself in many dangerous situations during your run in the FBI?” Her face was completely neutral as she asked but she saw Vilanelle smirk at her side slightly at the question. Her girlfriend's face told her she had done something right. 

“More often than not.” He answered, sipping on his wine. “I'm way past that life now, though. I'm happy teaching at Quantico.

“So I've heard.” Eve commented. 

“Will's psychoanalysis of serial killers are the main reason why the FBI arrested so many of them in recent years. “Abigail said, clearly proud of him. “I'm sure the MI6 would benefit from having a Will Graham on their side.” She said in a tone that did not sound as a threat but Eve knew it for what it was. 

“I'm sure we would.” She answered politely. 

“I do hope you come by more often, Oksana. You and your girlfriend are welcome anytime.” Hannibal said in a neutral tone. 

“Yes, you should pop in more often.” Abigail nodded. “We miss you. Don't come here just because you need stitches, sister.” 

Vilanelle winced like she had just remembered the time she got stabbed by Eve. Clearly that answered the question of where she went to get fixed without going to a hospital. 

“You came here after that?” Eve asked throwing caution to the wind. It was clearly they all knew about everything and were just pretending not to.

“Yeah, father used to be a surgeon and he is used at stitching me up. Also I clearly did not have to make excuses of why I was stabbed.” She answered simply. 

“She deserved that stab wound for what we've heard.” Will answered, taking off his glasses and dropping the act of the graceful and innocent host. “Oksana thinks so to.”

“I do.” She nodded. 

“So, you all know I stabbed your daughter.” Eve asked and they all nodded. “And you're okay with it?”

“It was incredibly rude of her to kill your best friend.” Hannibal said. “Also I know from experience what stabbing a loved one feels like when we're upset.”

“Still have the scar.” Will rubbed at his lower stomach. “He killed my best friend too so I know from where you were coming from.” 

“We just advise you of not doing it again.” Abigail said. “It wouldn't end up well for you.” 

“Duly noted.” Eve raised her glass of wine. 

 

After the tension was broke everything became a little lighter. Most of them shed the masks they wore and talked freely. Hannibal still seemed a little uptight but he was getting there. Mostly Eve would call the night a success but she wasn't keen in coming back that early. 

 

As they got home that night Eve released the breath she was holding. 

“They loved you, you know.” Vilanelle said smiling. “You handled yourself pretty well, responded to them as equals and did not back down. You were perfect.”

“I'm glad you feel that way because I don't think I can feel my legs.”

Vilanelle giggled. “C'mon I'll kiss them until you manage to feel them again.”


End file.
